


Finding Hope, Home and Family

by Chibi_Ladybug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Character Bashing, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, SubmissiveHarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Ladybug/pseuds/Chibi_Ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is discovered thanks to a letter with memories sent to the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest that Harry is one of them, after learning everything about Harry and a bit about his past the Centaur’s wait for the time to strike only to find it when Umbridge is dragged away by them in Harry’s fifth year of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character Bashing, Magical Creature Harry, Submissive Harry, Magical Creatures hating humans, yaoi, chaos and more.  
> Written using challenge: written using the 31 prompt list I found on LexicoN18 profile on DevArt, depending on how this fic goes I might write past 31 chapters using other prompt lists or just writing it without.  
> Prompt Used This Chapter: Letter  
> Chapter Information: Chapter 1 – Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.  
Author: Chibi_Ladybug  
Title: Finding Hope, Home and Family  
Pairing: Unsure buy either Bane/Harry or Firenze/Harry when the time comes, if the time for pairings come, depends on the muse and plunny.  
Summary: It is discovered thanks to a letter with memories sent to the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest that Harry is one of them, after learning everything about Harry and a bit about his past the Centaur’s wait for the time to strike only to find it when Umbridge is dragged away by them in Harry’s fifth year of Hogwarts.  
Warning: Character Bashing, Magical Creature Harry, Submissive Harry, Magical Creatures hating humans, yaoi, chaos and more.  
Written using challenge: written using the 31 prompt list I found on LexicoN18 profile on DevArt, depending on how this fic goes I might write past 31 chapters using other prompt lists or just writing it without.  
Prompt Used This Chapter: Letter  
Chapter Information: Chapter 1 – Letter

Story:  
Trying not to cry Harry curled up into a tight ball and hugged himself while trying to ignore the shouting and screaming going on above him, he flinched at every loud sound that echoed throughout the room as tears ran down his face, he couldn’t believe some of the things the people who he thought of as family where saying.

“You can’t have him! His not allowed to be happy!” Ron screamed loudly for everyone to hear, “His supposed to defeat Voldemort, give my sister all his money and fame and then die!”

“He will not! We will not allow you to harm the young one!” a new voice yelled back in anger, “The young one does disserve happiness, he should be loved and cherished. We will no longer stand for the way that you treat him!”

“So? Why do you care?” Hermione asked in a familiar bossy tone causing Harry to flinch, “All you lot do is stay in your forest, you wouldn’t of even cared or checked on Potter if we hadn’t entered the forest, besides I’m shocked that you even have enough brain power to think beyond your stars, filthy creatures.”

Harry sniffled and buried himself deeper within the safety of the blankets, Hermione’s words where sounding to close to a certain pink loving witch they had just let the Centaur’s take only a few hours before.

“I thought you stood for equal rights for all living beings young lady,” the familiar voice of Firenze said causing Harry to feel slightly safer, the Centaur had been nothing but kind and true to him, “Yet you call us filthy creatures and view your friend, who has put his life on the line multiple times to protect you, a way to get what you want, a tool and nothing else.”

“Because it’s the truth,” Hermione answered, Harry could hear the sneer in her voice, “Potter is nothing then a tool, he should not be viewed more then anything but that and if your not a human your a filthy creature, I know what Potter really is, I made sure to keep him on the potion for these past few years, I will not allow him to become even more of a freak! I won’t allow Ginny to have freak children!”

Harry sniffled and whimpered slightly at those words, his mind wondered just what potion he had been given without his knowledge through the pain of Hermione’s words quickly washed any feeling besides pain and sadness way.

“What potion?” the strange voice from before asked in a demanding tone, “What potion does the human girl speak off? Is it the one we learnt about in the letter?”

“Letter?” Dumbledore asked again, Harry could hear the intake of breath, “I have no idea what you are talking about, and the potion that Ms. Granger is talking about is merely a potion to keep him in his right mind and loyal to the right people.”

A loud stomping sound echoed throughout the Hospital Wing caused Harry to whimper at the loud sound, it sounded like horse hooves banging against the floor.

“How dare you try and take us for fools!” the strange voice shouted in anger causing Harry to shiver in fear, “We know everything, we received a strange letter addressed to the Herd from someone, it told us the truth, it showed us memories! Dumbledore I won’t let you get away with this!”

“So you know what my weapon really is, so what?” came the cold tone of the Headmaster making Harry’s heart freeze at the shockingly sold voice, “Why should I care? It just means I don’t have to hide it anymore from you, I don’t really care. Now leave, I have to take control of my weapon once more.”

“We will leave,” Firenze said softly yet strongly, to Harry Firenze’s voice just oozed out comfort and safety, “But we will be taking the young one with us.”

Harry let his heart freeze and his breathing stop at Firenze’s words, did his Centaur friend really mean he would get him out of this hell where he was surrounded by people who just wanted to use and abuse him? Taking a deep breath Harry buried his face deep between his legs trying to gain control of his ever changing emotions as he tried not to allow hope to build up inside of him, he knew better then to allow hope any room within his heart.

“You won’t take my weapon!” Dumbledore cried angrily, “Potter is too important to my plans!”

“Well make new plans,” the strange voice said angrily causing Harry to blink in shock at how someone could talk to Dumbledore in just a way, “And how about making plans where innocent young ones aren’t hurt or used and abused?”

“You filthy creatures, why won’t you understand that Potter is nothing,” Hermione yelled causing Harry to whimper from within his nest of blankets, “He is not the Centaur that you think he is! So leave and don’t bother us again. Or is that too much for your tiny star seeing brains to handle?”

Harry sniffled and tried to hold the tears at bay, he couldn’t believe how Hermione had changed, through then again Harry thought she must of been acting all of these years along with Ron if their words where anything to go by.

“It seems you have just placed stinging nettles in your own bed young human,” the voice of the stranger spoke again, this time it sounded smug and pleased to Harry’s ears, “You admit to the youngling being a Centaur, you admit to knowing about the missing Centaur....it seems that the information that we had received from the letter is all turning out to be true, Firenze.”

“Yes Magorian,” Harry heard Firenze voice say causing confusion to wash over Harry, to Harry it was like Firenze was speaking to a leader or of someone higher ranked then him.

“Take the young one back to the house we have set up, remember what we agreed upon,” the stranger, no this person was Magorian Harry thought from what Firenze had just said, “There should only be two others still in our old home, the others have already started to make their way to the safety of our new home.”

“Understood Magorian,” Firenze said in agreement, “You will follow?”

“I will, after I get the younglings belongings,” Magorian answered in a shockingly comforting and friendly way, “I will call on Hagrid if I need help.”

Harry could only lay as still as a stone as he heard the soft clip clop of hooves on the floor and they where moving towards him. Gulping nervously Harry braced himself for whatever was about to come only to let out a startled cry as he felt a pair of strong protective arms picking him up along with the blankets.

“Hush little one, Magorian and I know you’re awake,” Firenze soft and kind voice came to Harry’s ears as the Centaur held him tightly and protectily in his arms, “We’re going to get you out of here to safety, once we’re safe I’ll make sure everything is explained to you, just relax, I promise to protect you.”

Harry didn’t know what to do, he just stayed still and did not move a single muscle as he felt the arms around him offering warmth, safety and protection. As Harry felt Firenze slowly begin to walk forwards he closed his eyes tightly and prepared himself for what he knew was going to come, the death of Firenze for Harry knew that Dumbledore would not give him up so easily.

:3


	2. Name Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and his group has their butt's kicked, Harry is safely removed from their grasp and Hermione gets a dressing down from Firenze and Harry enjoys the wind in his face.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.  
Author: Chibi_Ladybug  
Title: Finding Hope, Home and Family  
Pairing: Unsure buy either Bane/Harry or Firenze/Harry when the time comes, if the time for pairings come, depends on the muse and plunny.  
Summary: It is discovered thanks to a letter with memories sent to the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest that Harry is one of them, after learning everything about Harry and a bit about his past the Centaur’s wait for the time to strike only to find it when Umbridge is dragged away by them in Harry’s fifth year of Hogwarts.  
Warning: Character Bashing, Magical Creature Harry, Submissive Harry, Magical Creatures hating humans, yaoi, chaos and more.  
Written using challenge: written using the 31 prompt list I found on LexicoN18 profile on DevArt, depending on how this fic goes I might write past 31 chapters using other prompt lists or just writing it without.  
Prompt Used This Chapter: Sticks and Stones  
Chapter Information: Chapter 2 – Name Calling

Story:  
“I did not say that you could take Harry,” Dumbledore’s angry voice came to Harry from his safe heaven, “You will put him down and leave! Now!”

“We have already told you this Headmaster,” Magorian’s voice came to Harry’s ears, “The young one is one of us, be it the missing foal or not, we will not allow you to harm a young one.”

Harry gulped nervously as he buried himself deeper in Firenze’s hold, moving closer to the warm well muscled chest, fear coursed through Harry’s veins as he basked in the feeling of Firenze’s alive body holding him, it wouldn’t be long now until Dumbledore had killed the Centaur, that was something Harry was sure of.

“Headmaster do you remember the lifedebt you owe the Centaurs?” Firenze said suddenly, to Harry’s ears it sounded strangely calm and relaxed for a man who was about to be killed.

“What are you talking about creature?” Hermione asked as the sound of a foot stomping down came to Harry, “Tell me, now.”

“It is a smart choice to learn but your downfall is how you chose to use the knowledge you have gained,” Magorian said simply much to Harry’s shock.

Confused, upset and scared beyond belief Harry slowly allowed his hands to reach out in the safety of his blankets and feel around until he came to a strong hard wall of pure muscle.

Blinking in surprise Firenze did his best not to look down at the bundle in his arms, it was a basic rule to never take your eye off of the enemy, only to give a small secretive smile as he noticed out of the corner of his eye and felt a pair of small child hands, covered by the white blankets, reaching out towards the strap of his quiver that rested in a diagonal line across his chest and wrapped themselves tightly around the leather strap. Firenze knew that the scared child in his arms would not let go through instead of worrying Firenze a wave of emotion washed over him as he held Harry closer and tighter, he would not allow any harm to come to the young one in his arms, be it from a human, a magical creature or from one of his own.

“Dumbledore I order you to pay your lifedebt today,” Firezne said strongly as Harry clinged onto Firenze strap for dear life, “You will spear the life of this young one, you will give all of his belongings, even his animal companion, vault key and money, to us and allow the young one within my arms to be with the Herd, you shall not try and come to get him, you will not try any tricks, you shall leave the child alone unless you have been allowed to meet with the young one with a signed agreement from Magorian, Bane or I.”

Harry could not help but to picture Dumbledore’s face at that moment of time, for some reason Harry found himself picturing the Headmaster’s face going the exact shade of red and purple that his Uncle Vernon’s face went when he had to talk to Harry. Slowly the words Firenze had spoken soaked into Harry’s mind and Harry could not help the small bubble of hope to build up inside of him, he didn’t know what lifedeby Dumbledore could have with the Centaurs but it seemed to be working to the Centaur’s and Harry’s advantage if the silence was anything to go by.

“Fine,” Harry heard Dumbledore say finally after several long minutes of waiting, “I’ll get a House Elf to drop the w-“

“No,” Magorian said as he cut the Headmaster off, “I know what you’re trying to do, you want to use that House Elf to find out where the Herd’s new home will be and to get Harry back, I will not allow it. You will get the House Elf to drop the young one’s items that we have talked about off here and then I will take it with me.”

“Fine,” Dumbledore snapped angrily, causing Harry to gulp nervously from his safe heaven, “But don’t expect my help with the Ministry or with Voldemort,” Harry found it suddenly comforting as the sound of sharp gasps came to his ears at the Dark Lord’s name, it was good to know that something’s never changed.

“That is fine, we will not need your help with them for things have changed and improved for us Centaurs,” Magorian said, Harry could hear a slight smirk in his voice causing Harry to wonder just what this strange Centaur was on about, “Firenze if you will.”

Harry guessed that if he dared to peek out from the safety of his hiding spot he would see a very angry Dumbledore grinding his teeth and glaring at the two Centaurs with his minions surrounding him, all of them looking extremely confused.

“You filthy creature!” Hermione screeched out in anger causing Harry to wince at the loud sound, “Your nothing but a filthy creature who should of been drown at birth! Potter should of been killed years ago, his more trouble than his worth! You and Potter are suited to each other, your both asses and-“

“Years ago I was walking towards Hagrid’s hut as the man had gathered us a few items when I came across a young first year being called names by older students, and you know what?” Firezne said as he looked Hermione in the eyes, “I will say the same the same thing to you.

Harry could almost hear a pin drop in the Hospital Wing as he buried himself into the blankets and the strap he was holding onto, after years of knowing the false Hermione Harry had to wonder if she was standing in front of Firenze with fear in her eyes as she stared down a fully matured and trained Centaur.

Firenze spoke slowly and clear, “Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.”

With those words said Harry felt the feeling of movement once again and from the slight breeze that managed to get through the gaps in the blankets allowed Harry to know that they where no longer in the Hospital Wing and heading out of the castle.

“Young one, are you alright?” Firenze asked with a small worried frown as he looked down to the bundle of white blankets held protectively in his arms, “You are safe now, you may come out.”

Firenze continued to walk out of the castle, his thoughts filled with how he could make everything better for the young one in his arms only to chuckle slightly as a pair of glowing green eyes peeped out at him from within the nest of blankets.

“I was beginnings to think that you were not in there,” Firenze said with a small grin as he tried to put the child at ease, “How about you pop your head out of there so we can talk? I promise to explain everything to you and we will get to remove the spells and potions from you.”

As Firenze felt his hooves touch the fresh ground as he stepped outside he looked down to the bundle in his arms, as he walked along the worn path worry slowly grew inside of his as the young one did not move a muscle. As he slowly increased his pace and headed towards the Forbidden Forest his suddenly did flip flops of happiness at the young one’s actions.

Harry shyly popped his head out of the blankets, he made sure to keep a tight hold on the leather strap, and allowed a smile to appear on his face as the wind genteelly blew through his hair with a loving feel to it.

:3


End file.
